


Motion Sickness

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Let's go on a trip. You, me, the rest of the losers. Let's just drive and wherever we go...we go." Stan says his head whipping towards Richie. Richie doesn't even know what to say because making random decisions isn't normal for Stan. "I have enough money saved for gas and food. I'm sure everyone can pitch in too. We can take turns driving Ben's van. You can make a playlist for the drive-""Let's do it." Richie says.--When Stan feels like he's been stuck in Derry for too long he suggests that all of the losers go on a road trip. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	Motion Sickness

It was the wee hours of the morning when Stanley Uris had called Richie. The ringtone filled every corner of Richie's room and at first he didn't think much of it, but he remembered that his friend has always gone to bed at a reasonable time. All of the losers knew this because of all of the sleepovers they've had over the years (Plus all of them where too scared to bother him after...who knows what Stan would do to them). Richie became more worried when he noticed the tone of Stan's voice, it had sounded like he had been crying. 

"Can you come pick me up?" Stan had said whispering over the phone afraid his parents would wake up if he was too loud. There's a sniff and Richie can hear Stan turn his bedside lamp on. "I need to get out of the house. But you don't have to get up if you're too tired."

Richie has known Stan for years. He knows him well too. He knows that Stan wouldn't just call at two am just because. The worst runs through Richie's head. All that Richie knows is that Stan rarely talks about his feelings. Or what's going on in his head. But Stan isn't stupid. He knows Stan wouldn't do anything stupid...hopefully. 

"Why would I pass up a chance to hang out with the love of my life?" Richie hears Stan trying to stifle his laughter. He feels some stress lift off of his shoulders. "I'll be there in ten. Don't worry about getting all dolled up for me baby–"

"Oh shut up Richie!"

"Okay okay! See you soon." And the line goes dead. Richie's room goes quiet again. Now all he can hear is the humming of the refrigerator downstairs and the crickets singing outside. Of course Richie was worried. He knows any sane person would be. Stan isn't someone to just open up about his feelings and to Richie of all people. He would think if Stan needed to talk to someone he would go to Bill, who always had advice on everything (Bill was also really good at listening).

Richie didn't mind that Stan had come to him to talk about his feelings. He was just surprised because he was also bad at talking about his feelings. When he opened his mouth to talk about them he always felt like he could never put what he was feeling into words. Because some days he felt as if he was a free as a bird and the next day he felt like he couldn't get out of bed because something was weighing him down. Richie knew he didn't really have anything to be sad about. He has good friends and his family actually cares about him even though he feels like they don't sometimes. He just felt incomplete for some reason. Like he's missing something.

Richie's phone buzzes and he takes this as a sign he should probably get out of bed. 

____

"Need a ride?" Richie yells out the window of the window of his car while it rolls in front of Stan's house. Stan opens the door as soon as the car stops fully and hops in. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Stan looks up at Richie and his eyes are bloodshot red. It looked as if Stan had been sobbing. Richie feels the worry start to build up again in his stomach. "Wanna go get something to eat?" Stan says, his voice soft.

"It's two am." Stan pauses for a minute and then laughs. And hard. Richie watches in amazement while Stan laughs and laughs without a care in the world. It almost sounds painful. "Stan." Richie says trying to get Stan to calm down, but it's no use. The laughing slowly turns into uncontrollable sobs. Richie reaches over and rubs circles on us back with his palm.

It takes a few minutes for Stan to catch his breath but he finally says, "This fucking place." He pauses, collecting his thoughts. "Why do I feel like I'm trapped here? And why do I still feel like this is home? You guys are here...my family is here. But I still feel like the longer I'm here the harder it is to breathe." Stan rubs his eyes again. He goes quite like he's trying to think of something to stay next. Instead he says, "Am I stupid for feeling that way?"

"There's nothing wrong with having feelings Stan. It doesn't make you stupid for feeling anything less than happy," Richie says, not really knowing what else to say. They're still sitting in front of Stan's house. Richie's music was playing softly over the radio and it seemed to fill the car even though it was so quiet. "No one is holding you back. You can leave Derry whenever you want." Richie regrets saying it as soon as it leaves his lips because Stan gets this look in his eyes that he's never seen before. 

"Let's go on a trip. You, me, the rest of the losers. Let's just drive and wherever we go...we go." Stan says his head whipping towards Richie. Richie doesn't even know what to say because making random decisions isn't normal for Stan. "I have enough money saved for gas and food. I'm sure everyone can pitch in too. We can take turns driving Ben's van. You can make a playlist for the drive-"

"Let's do it." Richie says. 

"Yeah?" Stan says with excitement lacing his voice.

"Yeah." Richie says with the same tone behind it. Richie puts his hand on Stan's shoulder and says, "We're gonna be alright." And he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I know my writing isn’t half as good as the other stuff in this website, but I thought I’d give it a try. I couldn’t get this idea out of my head so :) Also sorry for a short first chapter :(


End file.
